


Dexter Discovered

by SamuelJames



Category: Dexter (TV)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-24
Updated: 2009-10-24
Packaged: 2017-10-21 18:15:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/228159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deb finds out about Dexter's kills.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dexter Discovered

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Dexter Discovered  
> Characters: Dexter and Debra Morgan  
> Rating: 18+  
> Summary: Deb finds out about Dexter's kills.  
> Spoilers: Spoilers for Dexter series 1-3  
> Notes: Written for comment_fic where the prompt was Dexter, Dexter and Deb, Deb finds out.  
> Disclaimer: Dexter is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

“Holy shit, Dex, why have you got all those slides?”

Fuck, I didn’t even know she still had a key to this place. There’s nothing in Harry’s code about this. She was never meant to know.

“Deb, I can explain. Please listen.” I wish she’d at least move away from the door. “Please just give me two minutes.”

“Talk.”

“They’re just blood slides, Deb.”

She’s not convinced. “When I bring my work home I don’t go hiding it. Don’t bullshit me. Whose blood is that?”

“Did dad ever tell you about the crime scene he found me at?”

“No”

She still won’t look at me.

“My mother was killed. Me and my brother were left in a shipping container full of blood with her body.”

“Fuck, that’s messed up. How come he only took you?”

“I don’t know. Dad could see I was damaged, see I had these impulses. These slides are all people that the law couldn’t get.”

“You’ve killed all these people? How did I not see this? You and Doakes both killers, I must be blind.”

I wish I was better at reading emotions. I can’t tell if she’s just shocked or about to explode. Would telling her about Doakes and Brian make it better or worse?

“Harry taught me a code, the law can’t always get the bad guys. I look for proof. He made sure I’d know how to clean up a crime scene. Deb I’d never hurt you or Rita or the kids. I only go after the bad guys.”

“Good for you and dad with your big special secret. I feel like I don’t know you at all. You can’t just go around killing people. The law exists for a reason.”

She’s edging away from me towards the door. “Deb, please don’t tell anyone. It’d be death penalty for sure. I’ll tell you all their histories, answer all your questions, anything.” Harrison does not need his father dead. Rita and the kids need me. If Deb decides to tell I’m screwed. I’d never hurt her so I can’t stop her.

“I came here to crash, Anton and I had a fight. Compared to this I’d rather be back there. I wish I didn’t know.”

So do I.

“Dad knew and you’ve been killing all these people. You’ve just undone my whole past. I have to go I can’t deal with this.”

“Are you going to arrest me?”

“No, like you said dad taught you to clean up the evidence. We wouldn’t get a conviction. We are through though. I’m fucking glad we’re not related.”


End file.
